


War Sins

by TheOldMan



Category: Anduin Wrynn - Fandom, Battle of Azeroth, Sylvanas Windrunner - Fandom, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft faction - The Forsaken
Genre: Gen, Unsupported World of Warcraft Lore, World of Warcraft BfA AU (pre expansion launch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOldMan/pseuds/TheOldMan
Summary: Sometimes wars begin as recompense for unjust actions.  Sometimes wars begin over misunderstandings.  Somtimes wars begin because someone feels  a need to get revenge or punish a person or race for something that happened or appeared to happen.





	1. Unexpected...

**Author's Note:**

> As with "The Banshee and The Wolf" there will be multiple chapters to this work though I do not know how many or how often they shall appear. My guess there will be at least 3 chapters but I do not know for sure.
> 
> That said...
> 
> This story is my working of feelings regarding the overweening need for revenge Greymane has for Sylvanas and the Forsaken. 
> 
> The point of view of this story is based on my ingame experiences on both sides of the faction fence as well as tid bits taken from the stories I've read.
> 
> I make no apologies for this work.
> 
> For a change I am going to allow comments from all comers who read this story. For those who post constructive or complimentary posts, I thank you. For those who don't... *evil laugh* Keep in mind, I will use flames to heat my tea, fire my imagination, and what ones I don't use, I will pass on to my lady and sisters... at that point gods have mercy on your fictional souls as they have at you. They are far more evil and nasty than I am.

The battlefield outside the walls of the Undercity was a combination of silence and the sound of those making ready to crossover. As she slowly made her way between the bodies that had yet to be collected, every once in a while a hand would reach out and touch her. With the touch would come a whisper of “Mercy, Lady” and she would reach down and grant the final peace. More often than not those she released were of her own people. Most who would have been cut down would have either died instantly or bled out and then died but the Forsaken didn't bleed so when a leg or chest cut occurred, true death would not come. That would have to be administered before some of the sicker minds of the enemy found them. And that was why she was out here, making sure that her people were granted the peace they deserved and the dignity due them.

Up and down the field she walked, from the front lines to the rear, looking to see who needed her touch. From time to time she'd see an Alliance soldier laying in their own blood. As she was wearing one of her many common glamours when they saw her they would not recognize her but they would curse her – Sylvanas' – name all the same. If she saw someone from the other side she'd wave them over and then continue on. The one rule that was never violated was that you did not molest anyone walking the lines looking for the wounded and/or dead after the day's battle was over. That is why she could walk the lines as well as those walkers from the Alliance. It was something that had to be done as the next day it would interfere and there was no desire on either side to dishonor or desecrate the bodies of those who had given their lives.

Suddenly there was a flutter of wings as a raven changed from fine black feathers to a familiar form, the archmage form of Khadgar.

“Well Khadgar, what brings you my way?” 

“I have something you need to see Sylvanas but you must give your word that you will not act on what you see.”

She felt her anger flare. “Why should I make such a promise, even to you?”

“Because Banshee Queen, I do not have to reveal anything to you and I am risking much to even come to you.”

Sylvanas considered his words. Since it is war, it is true, he was risking being called a traitor and summarily killed for coming to her. It was also true he had no duty to report anything to her. So why would he? She searched his face, looking for something that would reveal his purpose and then she saw it. He had seen something deeply disturbing and was not willing to let it kept in the shadows. But it would require her self control so she would not reveal herself or him.

“Alright, Archmage, you have my word to keep countenance, at least for now.”

Khadgar nodded at her and shifted form. “Meet me at the rear of the Alliance lines, where the Gilnean flag stands. You will sense a place from which to view what I will show you. I will be waiting there.” Then off he flew.

– ** – ** – ** – ** – ** – ** –

Sylvanas traced Khadgar's magical signature and ported to where he was. It was in a copse of one of the few remaining trees, hidden by a dark glamour he must have cast. He pointed toward the Gilnean campfire. In its brightness she saw one her Forsaken tied between stakes on either side of the fire. They were slowly torturing one of the females by 'cooking' her inch by inch over the fire. Sylvanas watched as they would add twigs and small branches to slowly raise the level of the fire. And adding insult to injury she saw Greymane there, watching and participating in the scene. Everything in her wanted to blast the area in a moment of intense fire but for Greymane... she brought herself back to the moment. Then she turned her head as her eyes blazed with hatred at Khadgar. “Why did you bring me here to do nothing to save my soldier?” she hissed.

“Because I am about to have Anduin brought here. He has been leaning on Greymane in lieu of his father. A position which the Gilnean relishes a bit too much and to the point I have no doubt, though no proof, that he colluded with Jaina to lead Anduin to this war.”

At that moment there was a shimmer and next to Khadgar was a very shocked Anduin Wyrnn.

“What is the meaning of this, Khadgar? And what is 'SHE' doing here.” His eyes were ablaze much like her own save her eyes were red and his were an intense blue.

“My King, look and tell me what you see.” Khadgar pointed in the direction of the Gilnean scene.

In the light she could see the color drain out of the young King's face. His hands flared with power but Khadgar stopped him from casting. “By the light, Khadgar, why did you stop me? I have to stop this!”

“And so you shall my King but I wanted you to see what was happening with your own eyes. I brought Sylvanas here so she could see and hold the Alliance accountable for this atrocity. Now, Majesty I am going to port you back. I will port with you and then port guards to the Gilnean camp and we shall begin to deal with this. Sylvanas, I'll get back to you when I know more.”

Sylvanas, put a hand on Khadgar's arm and looked directly at Anduin. “Anduin, deal with this because I guarantee if you do not, we will and I will not be as merciful and righteous as you.” 

With that Sylvanas melded into the shadows and was gone.

– ** – ** – ** – ** – ** --

... 


	2. The Reckoning Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Anduin begins to deal with the Gilnean lord...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... as Oculeth would say, "Hello there!". I know it has been sometime since I last posted anything on this story. I apologize for that. My plan had been to start and publish the next installment this summer when my body decided to freak out and put me into the hospital. After that I spent time in a nursing facility to start learning how to walk again, and the last few months continuing that. Now that I can sit for longer periods, can walk to and from my "office" ... well, you get the drift.
> 
> I spent part of that time trying to reconcile my version of this story with the official lore being put out by Blizzard this expansion. Personally, I like my version better simply because I don't twist and mutilate... well... nvm... not going to go there. Anyway... it has taken time to get my heart and mind back together enough that I could continue the story. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to class this as AU simply because of what all is happening in BfA. 
> 
> So that said, I hope you enjoy my version of events and that if you've been as heart heavy as I have felt, this will make you feel better and brighten your way.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh... and apologies for the cliff hanger but figured you'd rather have what I have to post than make you wait.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Khadgar placed his hand on Anduin's shoulder and ported them together to Royal Tent. As the light from their port flared a courtier and three guards came dashing in.

“Majesty! Where have you been? I came to...”

Anduin lifted up his hand. “Peace, Remis. I just stepped out for a little bit. What did you need?”

Under half-lidded eyes, Khadgar watched as Anduin answered the old man's questions and then reassured the old man and the guards that he was well. As Anduin walked them to the entryway, he thought, There are times he is like his father and then there are times he is pure Anduin. He is shaping up to make a fine a king, I think.

The King returned and took his place at the top of the map table. He motioned for Khadgar to sit to in the chair to his right.

“So Khadgar...” The Archmage watched as Anduin clasped his fingers together and leaned forward on the table.

“Majesty?”

“After I deal with Greymane, I want you to tell me how you came to know about what was happening and why you told Sylvanas first. But for now, do you have a mage you could spare to port him here?”

Khadgar thought for a moment and then smiled. “I believe I do, Majesty. I have a young mage whose twin brother has just started serving in your lion's guard.”

“Brae?”

“The very one, Majesty.”

Anduin was just raising his hand to call Remis in when Khadgar noticed Thea, from the Blackwing Clan, at the entry with a young void rogue beside her.

“Majesty?”

“Yes?”

“I have someone here that needs to talk to you.”

“Is it urgent?”

Khadgar watched as Thea nodded.

"I believe so, sir. My nephew was in the shadows when the Archmage, “ Thea nodded Khadgar's way. “brought you to the copse near the Gilnean camp.”

“And?”

Thea dropped her voice, “It has to do with Lord Greymane, sir.”

Anduin nodded and motioned her to enter. Thea and a void elf rogue stepped through and into the pavilion. Thea followed behind her though she stopped at the bottom of the table as the void elf continued on to where Anduin sat. Khadgar noticed the way the lithe void elf moved with caution but with confidence. She obviously had grown up around royalty as it seemed to him that Anduin didn't intimidate her at all. She dropped to one knee and handed Anduin a scroll. 

“On behalf of those in my order, I bring you important news for your eyes only, Majesty."

“Thank you, young one. Thea, please make sure her needs are met and that her order has access to all they need."

Misha rose and slowly backed up a few steps before turning and walking out with Thea.

The scroll Anduin took from her was rolled tightly with a black and red ribbon around it with red seal wax to secure it. When he broke the seal Khadgar looked to see what seal was on it. He recognized it as the seal of the Uncrowned, a very deep, secret order of rogues. And that explained Misha's lack of timidity. There were noble and royal members in the order and while respected, they did not act like courtiers.

The slight rustle of the parchment was all that gave expression to Anduin's reaction as he read what was within the message. When he was done. he slowly rolled it back up and laid it on the table. His face was grave but with a fire in his eyes that did not bode well for the person/news spoken of in the scroll.

“Khadgar, call your mage. It is time to bring Lord Greymane here.”

Khadgar took a moment and brought out a small mirror from his pocket. It was plain but he used it when he was not near the person he needed to talk to. Whispering into it, there was but a moment after when a bright flash appeared outside the pavilion's wall and Paeus walked in looking for Khadgar.

“Archmage, you called?”

Khadgar motioned towards the King. Paeus dropped to one knee and said, “Majesty, what is your will?”

“I need you to bring Lord Greymane to me. Just tell him I have need of him.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And Paeus?”

“Sir?”

“Take your brother with you. While I do not anticipate problems I would feel better if you had a military companion with you.”

“Yes sir, as you wish.” And Paeus got up and left the area.

\- * - * - * - * - * - * -

While waiting on Paeus' return with Greymane, Anduin called for Thea to come back. Khadgar thought that not only was that a wise move but necessary. He fully expected Greymane to try to lie and distract his way out what was coming. With Thea there, who had the gift of truth-telling, she would not only be able to shut him down but make it, if pushed, so Greymane's own words would condemn him.

The sound of swords crossing just outside the pavilion's entry was heard and Anduin pushed back his chair and stood. The sound of steel sliding off steel sounded and Remis, stepped through the entryway and said, 

“Lord Greymane is here as requested, Majesty.”

Anduin nodded, took a deep breath, and motioned for Remis to allow Genn in.

“Anduin, what is it...” Greymane started to complain and stopped when he saw Khadgar and Thea with the King.

“Majesty, should I call the guards to take that blood elf into custody? Get away from him you filthy...” 

“Stay your hand Lord Greymane. The truth teller is here at my request.”

Khadgar hid a smile that wanted to form because the look on Greymane's face was priceless. Apparently, Anduin had never taken Genn down and remind him of his place before, as a result when formally called by his title, he had a hangdog look on his face which, considering he was in worgen form made it funny in his mind.

“As you wish, Majesty.” were the only words that came out of Greymane's mouth as he went to take a seat at the table.

“Stay where you stand, Lord Greymane. I would like to know what kind of revelry were you and your soldiers up to tonight?”

Greymane stopped and straightened. “Majesty, nothing special. Just telling stories of home and passing the time with comrades.”

Anduin finally waved to allow Greymane to sit. “Really? Well, I imagine a good time was had by all yes?”

“Why yes, Majesty.”

“Tell me Lord Greymane, while telling all these stories, were the barrels of that good dwarven stout opened and passed around? I've heard the latest batch is quite good.” 

Khadgar watched as Greymane now visibly relaxed, his worgen body lost its tenseness and even his hair seemed to flatten more than usual. “Yes Majesty, quite good. I'm surprised you've not enjoyed it yet.”

With a raised eyebrow, Khadgar could tell Anduin was setting up for the proverbial kill. “Oh in due time I'll enjoy my share. But tell me, with all that beer flowing do you have any untoward incidents you need the Crown to handle?”

Genn, almost in slow motion to mage-sight, sat up straighter and dropped his paws to below the table. As Khadgar closely watched, he could see Greymane's bicep muscles tighten then release, making the mage wonder what the Gilnean lord might be hiding.

Clearing his throat, Greymane replied, “No Majesty. Everyone was in control of themselves despite the free sharing of the stout. I think it was due to the fact this beer was aged in virgin barrels as opposed to barrels used for other spirits.”

Anduin stood and turned towards Thea. With the slightest move of her hand to brush a wisp of hair into her face, she confirmed what Anduin already knew and Khadgar assumed what matched what had been said in the scroll. While still looking at Thea, Remis seemed to magically appear behind the King and placed his royal robe on his shoulders.

Khadgar wished he had worgen or elf ears as their hearing can be quite acute but even without he heard Greymane's chair slide back. He pulled out his mirror and was about to freeze time in place and call for Brae and Paeus to get the King to safety when Anduin turned. Khadgar turned his head slightly away as Anduin was starting to glow with the Light.

“Lord Greymane, stand to face me and revert to human form.”

The Archmage bowed his head and allowed himself a small smile. _Now, this is his father's son! he thought._ Then he lifted his head and saw a look on Genn's face he never thought he'd ever see. Fear.

“Yes King Anduin, as you command.” His voice was steady but to the practiced ear, one would be able to hear the slight tremble that indicates one barely holding one's nobility.

“Lord Greymane, you are to take yourself and your entourage back to Darnassus. Any soldiers and others that wish to leave with you may go..”

Khadgar felt like his eyes were watching a race. First, he'd watch Anduin, then Greymane, then Anduin again, then... Greymane interrupted the Archmage's thought...

“Majesty, may I ask why?”

For the first time, Khadgar thought he caught a slight quirk at Anduin's mouth before quickly schooling a proper stern face. “No, you may not unless you want to be exposed in front of a formal court.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** NOTE AND DISCLAIMER ***  
> All references to characters and places in the Blizzard-Activision game World of Warcraft belongs to them. This includes all player made characters as stated in the Terms of Service we all agree to when there is a new install/patch/etc.  
> The story itself is of my own concoction and totally unsupported by any lore, anywhere, much less by Blizzard Entertainment itself.  
> Hence anything that does not belong to Blizzard-Activision belongs to me and I claim as a part of my own copyright.

**Author's Note:**

> *** NOTE AND DISCLAIMER ***
> 
> All references to characters and places in the Blizzard-Activision game World of Warcraft belongs to them. This includes all player made characters as stated in the Terms of Service we all agree to when there is a new install/patch/etc.
> 
> The story itself is of my own concoction and totally unsupported by any lore, anywhere, much less by Blizzard Entertainment itself.
> 
> Hence anything that does not belong to Blizzard-Activision belongs to me and I claim as a part of my own copyright.


End file.
